


PROMPT: Каир 97

by karla90



Series: Helen and Philip [25]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Adultery, Background Helen/Nick, Backstory, F/M, Femdom, Illustrations, PWP, Plotbunnies, Pre-Canon, Romance, Smut, Vacation Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Как Хелен познакомилась с Филипом.





	PROMPT: Каир 97

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [PROMPT: Cairo 97](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919893) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)



По мотивам фильма Cairo Time (2009), переложение ситуации оттуда на Хелен, Ника и Филипа с другим финалом. Преканон (не позднее 1998 года, когда Хелен пропала в аномалии), Хелен с Ником приезжают в Египет на палеонтологические раскопки или научную конференцию (или Ник - на раскопки, а Хелен - на конференцию), а Филип - тоже на научную конференцию или бизнес-мероприятие. Хелен замечает его в отеле, преследует, соблазняет и развлекается в свое удовольствие, пока Ник отсутствует. В финале Хелен с Ником уезжают, а Филип провожает их в холле отеля многозначительным взглядом. Возможно, Хелен даже не сказала ему, что замужем, или сказала, но не придала этому значения. Хелен и Филипу тут меньше тридцати, и Филип еще не обзавелся миллиардами, хотя и на пути к тому. Сюжет ничем не противоречит канону, поэтому не АУ, подразумевается фемдомная динамика и не проникающий секс, можно легкий БДСМ.

В качестве бонуса Хелен может к моменту встречи с Филипом уже думать о разводе с Ником и разрыве отношений со Стивеном, но открытие аномалий через год спутает ей карты. Когда же Хелен будет искать, кому подкинуть идею Рассвета, то наткнется на Филипа. А потом выяснит, что встречу с ним в Каире с помощью аномалий подстроила Хелен-из-будущего, зная, что она-молодая не устоит перед искушением. Но в равной степени все может оказаться и простым совпадением.

**Author's Note:**

> [Иллюстрация автора](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/10pcy8207tgplto/got_you_by_karla90-dcdme1j.jpg)


End file.
